Kitty & Suezanne's Adventures in the Naruto World
by Suezanne
Summary: DISCONTINUED me and my friend Kitty go to the Naruto world to see the YYH version visit suezanne at HakuxOC NejixOC Sakura bashing Ino bashing has all characters and a few OCs Flames will be used to barbeque chicken general silliness crack
1. Chapter 1

Suezanne: Soooooooooooo....Whaddya wanna do now, Kitty?  
Kitty: ....Hmm....I dunno...I wonder if that portal in my shower drain goes somewhere else...Cuz I wanna go to the Naruto world, for my b-day!  
Suezanne: Well, let's find out!  
Kitty: YAY! ^_^_^_^  
Suezanne: I get to go first this time we must think hard on the Naruto world lets do it *pops into portal* weeeeeeeee it still comes out 20 feet above ground *twirling again* common kit the air is great ^_^  
Kitty: YAY! *jumps in and tries to twirl, but still somehow ends up on her ass* T.T''' I think I DO have a magnet there...*gets up and just notices she landed on someone* O.O N-Neji-kun...*almost faints, but she stays awake, and just falls on him again*  
Neji: .  
Suezanne: I think you should get off of him before he dies  
Kitty: *gets off and helps him up*  
Suezanne: I feel taller do I look taller to you Kit?  
Kitty: you do but that's because you are standing on someone  
Suezanne: looks down and notices she standing on Sasuke's head she jumps off and is next to him* GOMEN NASAI I'm sooo sorry  
Kitty: *is now sitting cross-legged on the ground just staring at Sasuke and Neji looking like a little kid who got a lot of candy and presents*  
Neji: Just who exactly are you two? Especially you, for landing on me twice! *points to Kitty*  
Kitty: I'm...K-K-Kitty. HI NEJI! HI SASUKE! ^_^_^_^_^_^  
Suezanne: don't worry Kit doesn't bite I'm Suezanne but you can call me Su for short if you like  
Kitty: how come you always land on your feet and don't fall over You even landed perfectly on Sasuke's head and didn't fall over. I always fall on my ass  
Suezanne: I told I think you have a magnet there I always land on my feet for three reasons one I do Gymnastics in school and I had a lot of practice landing on my feet after twiling when  
I jump off the top of a 4 high two I do fancy jumps on my roof a mistake there and I could die and three this one is uncertain but I think I was a cat in a past life  
Sasuke: What's a 4 high?  
Suezanne: it's four people standing on top of each others shoulders and I was on the top so that means there was 3 people beneath me  
Kitty: =^-^=  
Sasuke/Neji: o.O  
Sasuke: What exactly is wrong with her?  
Kitty: Nothin'! *jumps to her feet* Where're the others, Sasu-kun?  
Sasuke: Sasu...kun...-_- Another fangrl.  
Kitty: Nope! I'm no fangrl! Though my username's yuyufangrl, but that's beside the point! Besides, I don't like you like that! I like...hmm...two other people! =^-^= Not sure if Suezanne likes neone, though...*looks to Suezanne*  
Suezanne: *majorly blushes and pushes her finger together like Hinata* I like someone I'm not going to tell you who but I'll give you a hint it's not Naruto and it's not any sensei  
Kitty: Meh, don't worry about telling us right now, if you don't want to. I have two crushes, but one of them's 'evil'. *Quotation signs with her fingers and anime tears*  
Sasuke: Evil...Itachi?  
Kitty: No. That's my other friend, Hatome, but she's not here. Neways! Why don't you and Neji-kun show us around, Sasu-kun?  
Sasuke: If you quit calling me that...  
Kitty: But I like that name...  
Suezanne: Just let her call you that. That way, she won't start crying.  
Sasuke: *sees Kitty's lip quivering* Alright! Sheesh...You can call me that...  
Kitty: Yay! :3  
Suezanne: *wispering to Sasuke and Neji* She's just a little crazy but don't worry the worst she'll do is give you really weird nickname or just shorten your name.  
Sasuke: did she do that to you?  
Suezanne: no a different friend started calling me su because Suezanne was too long so I just tell people to call me that now  
Sasuke: Ah.  
Kitty: C'mon c'mon c'mon! I wanna meet more people!  
Neji: Alright. Let's go.  
*We follow them for a few minutes*  
Naruto: Oi! Sasuke-teme! Today's the day that you're going to lose to me! *Runs up to stand in front of Sasuke*  
Sasuke: Go away, dobe. We're busy.  
Kitty: Ah! N-Naru-kun! *goes up to him and pokes him then laughs hysterically* Yay! *pokes him again and again*  
Suezanne: Kit if you do that too long you might hurt him  
Kitty: That never happens Su  
Suezanne: *starts mumbling about that one time*  
Sasuke: *comes closer trying to hear what she's saying*  
Kitty: *stares at Su*  
Naruto: Can you quit poking me now...eh...I don't know your name.  
Kitty: My name be Kitty! Or Kit. Whichever. I don't care. That's Suezanne over there, Su for short.  
Naruto: Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!  
Kitty: *smiles* Of course! *nods*  
Naruto: Whoa...You believe me?  
Kitty: *nods* Yep! Just like I believe in the cheese doodles and Chuck Norris.  
Neji: Who's Chuck Norris?  
Kitty: The strongest man alive! O.O *glances at Suezanne and Sasuke and sweatdrops*  
Suezanne: *is telling Sasuke what happened* she kept poking him harder until he moved to face her to tell her to stop and she accedentally poked his eye sooo hard it started bleeding he had to get a new eye so now one eye is blue the other is green  
Sasuke: O.O  
Neji: *who happened to be listening* O.O  
Kitty: *blushes* That was ONE time! It's not my fault...*starts pouting as she crosses her arms*  
Neji: It's...alright, Kitty! C'mon. We can introduce you to more of our friends.  
Kitty/Suezanne: *nods and follows Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto*  
Sakura/Ino: SASUKE-KUN!  
Sasuke/Kitty: Oh great...  
Suezanne: *jumps on Kit who falls over* it's so pink *hides behind Naruto*  
Sasuke: -_-'  
Naruto: =O.O= 'her boobs are touching my back.' *he thought*  
Sakura/Ino: hi Sasuke I just happened to be passing by and I saw you *they glare at each other and get into a fight*  
Kitty: -.-''' Sasu-kun? Naru-kun? Can I get rid of them, pwease? *puppy eyes*  
Sasuke: Go ahead! Be my guest!  
Kitty: Yay! C'mon, Suezanne!  
Sakura: Waitaminute...How come Sasuke-kun lets you call him a pet name-AGH! *gets sent flying, along with Ino*  
Kitty: YAY! High five! *high fives Suezanne*  
Sasuke/Neji/Naruto: Thank you...*smiling in relief*  
Suezanne: Yay the pink is gone  
Sakuke: what's that? *he points to object*  
Suezanne: this is my sharpie mini I like wearing it around my neck  
Kitty: COOL! I like Sharpies....They smell funny and make your head hurt! .  
Suezanne: You're not supposed to smell them...  
Kitty: I don't mean too...  
Kakashi: *suddenly appears* Whoa. Hi girls. Anyways, we have an infiltration in our village!  
Sasuke: Really? Who?  
Mysterious Voice: Us.  
*Everyone turns*  
Kitty: *screams* THE EYEBROWLESS ZABUZA! *hides behind Neji* But also the kind, looks like a girl but is a guy, sweet Haku! *glances at Suezanne with a slight smirk*  
Zabuza: That's right. We're here to see what the hullabaloo is about two random girls appearing out of the sky.  
Kitty/Suezanne: *looking around*  
Kitty: Oh! You mean us!  
Suezanne: ^_^' I don't think anyone else can just appear out of the sky *whispers to Kit* and he doesn't look that much like a girl *turns to them* Hi Haku *blushes* =^_^=  
Haku: Hello um  
Suezanne: Suezanne but you can call me Su for short =^_^=  
Haku: you have a lovely name Su  
Suezanne: ====~_~==== *fainted from having too much blood rush to her head  
Kitty: Su, SU are you ok?  
Haku: *kneels next to Suezanne to see if she's alright*  
Suezanne: *opens her eyes to see Haku kneeling over her passes out again*  
Kitty: -.-''' We're in the middle of a crisis...And SHE passes out...*eye twitches* I'm sorry I have to do this...You might wanna back up, Haku-kun.  
Haku: *nods in confusion and backs up*  
Kitty: *takes deep breath* HEY SU! WAKE UP! HAKU'S ABOUT TO DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM!  
Suezanne: *jolts up* WTF! *looks at Haku* Kit if you ever do that again I'm going to kill you not really but you get my point *mumbles* I can't believe one of my friends would use my crush against me T.T *stops mumbling not noticing that Haku heard her*  
Kitty: well I didn't want you to keep passing out  
Suezanne: It was still mean  
Kitty: Meh...Sorry, Su, but it was the only thing I could think of...*leans and whispers in her ear* UNLESS you WANT to be unconscious while Haku-kun is here?  
Suezanne: No!  
Kitty: Theeeen I did the right thing! *gets to her feet and walks over to Neji, striking up a conversation, leaving Suezanne alone with Haku and Zabuza forgotten*  
Suezanne: are you blushing Haku or are you not feeling well? cause you look flushed  
Haku: I'm fine  
Kitty: *Calls over* Why don't you doctor him, Su? *smirks slightly and turns to Neji*  
Neji: Aren't you being mean to them?  
Kitty: Nope! If given the chance, she'll be really quiet and shy, so you have to kinda push her to talk to her crush. *shrugs and smiles*  
Suezanne: While YOU have no problem, eh?  
Kitty: Nope! I just act like a fangirl to a limit! ^-^  
Suezanne: I didn't think you had a limit  
Kitty: how mean Su of couse I have a limit you are just too shy  
Suezanne: 'there is no point in arguing with her' *she thinks8  
Haku: It's a nice day would you like to walk with me Su?  
Suezanne: =O.O= s-sure *they go*  
Zabuza: now what am I supposed to do  
~Still With Kitty~  
Kitty: o.O Uhmm...Go kill Kisame or something? I dunno...Oh! Hmm...*glances around slyly*  
Neji: What?  
Kitty: I dunno...*eye twitches* Wanna show me around some more, Neji-kun? Sasu-kun?  
Sasuke: What about Suezanne, though?  
Kitty: She'll be able to find us...Especially if Haku-kun's with her...*leans in and whispers* I REALLY don't want to stay near Eyebrowless Adult. *jerks her head to Zabuza*  
Naruto: Alright! Why don't we go to Ichiraku to get some ramen!  
Neji/Sasuke: *groans*  
Kitty: Sure!  
~with Suezanne~  
Suezanne: Wow the animals really like you Haku  
Haku: They're comming up to you as well Su  
Suezanne: *plays with animals while daydreaming about Haku*  
~with Kitty again~  
Kitty: this is soo good *she downs her 50th bowl of ramen*  
Sasuke/Neji/Naruto: OoO''  
Kitty: What? I was hungry...-///-  
Neji: You still have ramen hanging out of your mouth...  
Kitty: Hm? Oops! ^0^  
*But then there's major blushage on Kitty's part as Neji leans in and 'kisses' her before pulling away*  
Neji: *wide smirk*  
Naruto/Sasuke: O-O  
Kitty: O///O  
Suezanne: *just got back from the forest with Haku they are holding hands* =^_^= *she did see Neji 'kiss' Kitty but she's too happy to care*  
Haku: *Holding Su's hand* =^_^=  
Kitty: *eyes dart from Su to Haku* Hmmm *She walks up to Haku and whispers* Treat her right  
Haku: *blushes and whispers back* I will...  
Kitty: NEWAYS!  
*everyone's totally startled now*  
Kitty: What to do...What to do...I mean, I love all you guys, but I'm going insane from NOT being insane! *claps hands together and looks to Su*  
Suezanne: I agree! *smiles at Haku before letting go of his hand and walking over to Kitty* So what do you suggest?  
Kitty: *eye twitches as she smiles insanely, going into her pocket*  
Suezanne: *gasp* Don't tell me!  
Kitty: YES! *brings out what she was going for* SUGAR!  
Suezanne: *turns to Haku* I sugest you watch from a distance of at least 5 feet it's funny but sort of crazy oh and I cannot be held responsible for any actions I make while surgar High in the words of Kit sugar is like crack but legle ^_^  
Haku: *Moves about 6 feet away* I wonder what she meant?  
Suezanne: did you bring your tea again Kit cause if you didn't I have water in my bag  
Kitty: I did bring tea...But sugarwater is BETTER! Yay!  
Suezanne: *hands Kitty a bottle of water before adding about half the bag into her bottle*  
Kitty: *adds the other half*  
Naruto: You're insane! You're gonna be...what's the word...  
Sasuke: Diabetic?  
Naruto: Yeah!  
Suezanne: Oh, don't worry! We do this all the time! *smiles before beginning to down her sugarwater*  
Kitty: Yayness! *follows suit*  
Suezanne: and I happen to be hypoglicemic if you don't no what that is it's like the oppisite of diabetic I go it from my mother ^o^ ah the sugar it's taking affect *dissapears*  
Haku: Where'd she go? *turns to Kitty, but finds that she's gone, too*  
Neji: Oh, c'mon! We're ninja, so we should be able to see them...*Looking for Kitty and Suezanne*  
Kitty: Notwhenwe'reonsugar! *runs by Neji and the others and then back by them again in two seconds*  
Neji: O.O Uhh...WTF?  
Kitty: *suddenly appears, because she stopped running* *suspicious eyes* Whereisshe....Oh,HINEJI! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
All: OO *edges away slowly a few feet*  
Kitty: *is suddenly tackled by Suezanne* HOLYCRAP!  
Suezanne: Ilovesugar *goes over to Haku and is holding one of his senbon .0000002 seconds have pasts* shinnypoityyay *plays with senbon while Haku tries to stop her from hurting herself or anyone else*  
Haku: How can they move this fast and speak this fast  
Suezanne: it'sbecausewe'renintypercentwaterandtenpercentsugarrightnowbutitwearsofthoughitwon'thappenforawhile  
Kitty: YAY! *is running around Neji with one of his shuriken and kunai*  
Neji: Kitty! Quit that! *tries to stop her before she hurts herself, but fails to catch her*  
Kakashi: What's going on, here, Sasuke? Naruto?  
All: *stop and stare at the Jounin*  
Kitty: KAKASHI! *runs up to him and smiles brightly* HimynameisKittyandthatisSuezanneandwecomefromanotherworldandwelikeshinythings! *holds up shuriken and kunai to prove her point*  
Kakashi: Yes, I can see that. *gently takes the shuriken and kunai away from Kitty and tosses them back to Neji*  
Kitty: Awwww,butIlovetheshinythings! OH! Pervertedbook! *steals Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise* C'mon,Su!Wecanfinallyseewhat'sinthisbook! *runs away laughing maniacally*  
Kakashi: MY BOOK! T.T  
Suezanne: youronyourownifyouwanttoseewhat'sinthatbookI'mstillplayingwithshinythingsohandlookwhatIcando *throws senbon through three trees*  
Haku: Su please stop  
Suezanne: *stops moving*  
Haku: phew *hugs Suezanne*  
Suezanne: =^_^= luckyme  
Kakashi: Kitty KITTY I want my book back you give it back now  
Kitty: *sticks toungue out* d: nowaynotifyouasklikethat  
Suezanne ^_^' wellthat'saruinedmomentheyHaku  
Haku: What?  
Suezanne: Igotyoursenbonagainmwahahahaha *runs away*  
Haku: not again *chases*  
Kitty: BWAHAHAHAHA!Inowhavethebook! *starts reading Icha Icha Paradise and begins blushing* PORN!  
Kakashi: *blushes as he appears beside her* Yes, I know...Now may I have my book back please, Kitty?  
Kitty: *stares before she noddes, reluctantly giving the book back* I'llstealitagainsoIcanreaditthough...  
Kakashi: *wide eyes* You don't mind that it's porn?  
Kitty: WhywouldI? o.O  
Suezanne: *off sugar highness* it always wears off faster for me oh well *convinces Haku to carry her on his back*  
Haku: *carrying Su* =^_^=  
Suezanne: Kitty has a pretty dirty mind while I have an almost innocent one that's why animals like me she's only toning it down because I'm here  
All but Su and Kitty: THIS IS TONING IT DOWN O.O  
Suezanne: yeah just look at what she does when it's her and Hatome  
Kitty: Bwahahahaha! ^-^ *happy smirk*  
Neji: Sooo...That means for us?  
Kitty: Hm? Oh, nothing, unless Hatome's here with me! =^-^=  
All: *Sighs of relief*  
Kitty: Buuuuuut...If I ever get the chance, I will get my video camera and-Mmph!  
Suezanne: *covered Kit's mouth* Don't even say it, Kitty!  
Kitty: *pushes hands away* What? All I was gonna say was I would get a video camera and tape the craziness! That's all! T.T  
Suezanne: oh *get's back on Haku* Run like the wind Haku weeeeeeeeeeeee  
Haku: *running* You aree really light how much do you weigh?  
Suezanne: though it's an impolite question I'll answer anyway I weigh 95 pounds which is amazing considering how much I eat  
Haku: wow  
Kitty: o.O Uhmm...Okay? I guess? Oh! I'm off my sugar high...T.T  
Kakashi: Please don't get back on it...  
Kitty: I won't! And neither will Su!  
All: *sigh of relief*  
Kitty: We'll just call our evil little minions to come and cause some mayhem in Konoha, Suna, Oto, and all the other villages! *evil laugh*  
Suezanne: ^_^' I don't think that's the best idea you've ever had why don't you just bug Garra or something it's just as bad but you might do less damage  
Haku: I would rather she didn't do anything like that  
Suezanne: *looks at Haku beneath her* well she's not really the kind of person to do nothing hey wanna go make-out =^_^=  
Haku: ==^_^== sure *they leave to make-out*  
Kitty: o.O GOOD IDEA! TO SUNA! Uhmm...Where's Suna?  
All: *anime fall*  
Neji: You're really gonna go bug Gaara?  
Kitty: *thinks and then nods* Yep!  
Sasuke: Fine. If you wanna get killed. Let's show her. It's her life.  
*Takes Kitty to Suna*  
Suezanne&Haku: *finish making out*  
Suezanne: let's go to Suna to make sure kit doesn't take things too far she's nice but she can go a little how to put this and remain a lady overbord  
Haku: I know and I've only known her for how long have you been here?  
Suezanne: a few hours or more I think I'll ask Kit when I see her  
*Haku and Suezanne take off for Suna*  
~At Suna With the Others~  
Kitty: BWAHAHAHA! I am in Suna! About to bug...Gaara...*dramatic music* It's hot, though! *fans herself with her hand*  
Neji: Didn't you know it was gonna be hot?  
Naruto: Yeah! We're in the desert! Believe it!  
Kitty: *stares at Naruto for a few moments in confusion*  
Naruto: Wh-What?  
Kitty: I dunno...That was weird. I thought you said dessert...I want ice cream! *runs off to find ice cream*  
*Haku and Suezanne arrive*  
Suezanne: Where's Kitty?  
*A cry of 'PSYCHO PANDA-CHAN' is heard*  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Haku: That would be her, right?  
Suezanne: Yep...Oh well. Let's get this over with. *walks in direction of noise*  
*Others follow*  
*Kitty is now bugging the Suna Siblings, who just happened to be at the ice cream stand she found*  
Kitty: What kinda ice cream do you like, Panda-chan?  
Gaara: *growls angrily* For the last time, if you don't want to die, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!  
Kitty: O.O But why? It's a cute nickname, Panda-chan! ^0^  
Gaara: That's it! *Tries to attack Kitty, but she just smiles and slides away from the attack* How'd you do that?  
Kitty: I've studied your attacks! *Gives the 'Evil Eye' before turning to Suezanne and the others* Hiya! Where ya been?  
Suezanne: forest making out with Haku remember?  
Kitty: oh yeah *goes back to annoying Gaara*  
Suezanne: Hi I'm Suezanne what's your name?  
Temari: Temari  
Suezanne: can I call you Temmy?  
Temari: No  
Suezanne: please?  
Temari: no!  
Suezanne: *continues to annoy her by asking if she can call her that and calling her that anyway*  
Kitty: So we have Panda-chan-  
Gaara: OR NOT!  
Kitty: And Temmy-  
Temari: NO!  
Suezanne: Hi, Temmy!  
Kitty: Yet we have no nickname for the puppet master...  
*Kankurou tries to look big and bad, trying to get a cool name*  
Kitty: I know!  
Suezanne: What?  
Kitty: Dolly!  
Kankurou: NO WAY! And they're PUPPETS, not DOLLS!  
Suezanne: if they have a basic human shape but aren't alive it doesn't matter what you call them to me and Kit they're dolls  
Kankurou: *opens his mouth to speak*  
Suezanne: no use she'll call you that anyway I should know!  
Kankurou/Gaara/Temari: -_-''  
Kitty: YAY! Then I can call them their nicknames! ^-^  
Gaara: Dammit! *cusses under his breath*  
Temari: I'm not standing for this! Wind Scythe! *the wind hits Kitty*  
Kitty: COOL! I'M FLYING! *falls to the ground* DAMMIT T.T  
Suezanne: yep it's a proven fact you always land on your ass  
Kitty: Why? T.T  
Suezanne: *pats Kitty on back* There there. That was a little mean Temmy  
Temari: don't call me that :(  
Suezanne: mean face time!!!!! I can do this :(((((((  
Temari: O.O  
Kitty: HA HA! You got pwned, Temmy!  
Temari: *growls angrily but knows there's nothing she can do*  
Kitty: Hey, Panda-chan? Do you like cookie dough or mint chocolate chip?  
Gaara: *growls before answering* Cookie dough...  
Kitty: Do you like to spread cookie dough all over your body?  
All: O.O  
Suezanne: um Kit it might be easier if you don't talk about things like that your infecting innocent minds  
Kitty: who here has an innocent mind besides you and you're used to this  
Suezanne: well my boyfriend  
Kitty: o.O *looks to Haku, who is blushing* That is true.  
Haku: *blushes heavily* Yeah...  
Suna Siblings: *tries to sneak away*  
Suezanne: Where do you think you're going, Panda-chan, Temmy, and Dolly?  
Suna Siblings: DON'T CALL US THAT!  
Suezanne: but but I thought that the names were cute *freaks everyone out by bursting into tears* ToT  
Haku: *trying to comfort Su*  
Kitty: Now look what you did! *is extremely angry now as she stalks up to the Suna Siblings* APOLOGIZE!  
Gaara: Why would we apologize to the one who's annoying the hell outta us?!  
Kitty: *goes all evil-looking* Because. I. Said. So!  
Kankurou: *runs up to Su so fast, he falls flat on his face* I'm sorry Suezanne! *begins begging*  
Suezanne: Thank you for apologizing...  
Kitty: *glares at Temari and Gaara* Go.  
Gaara: No!  
Kitty: *growls angrily*  
*Due to the graphic nature of this scene, it has been edited out.*  
*Temari is kneeling beside Kankurou begging for forgiveness as you see Kitty holding a beat up Gaara by the throat against a nearby building, barely still conscious*  
Kitty: APOLOGIZE!  
Gaara: ....  
Suezanne: ok Temari I forgive you and Dolly  
Temari: yes  
Kankurou: how com you're calling her by her real name and not me  
Suezanne: maybe I like her better  
*Kitty walks up to Suezanne, dragging Gaara by the collar of his shirt* Gaara wants to say something, Suezanne.  
Suezanne: Yes?  
Gaara: ....Sorry....  
Suezanne: ^_^ It's alright! I forgive ya!  
Kitty: *drops Gaara and claps her hands together before crossing her arms* That helped release a lot of pent-up frustration and stress! LOL!  
Suezanne: You shouldn't use living things to relieve stress  
Kitty: what should I use then?  
Suezanne: Here you can have my old stress ball I got a new one  
Kitty: *squeezes stress ball* ^.^ *pauses for a moment* This doesn't help when I think of my problems back home...-.-'' *stalks off squeezing the stress ball as hard as she can*  
Neji: What was that about?  
Suezanne: I honestly don't know...Probably something to do with her school or friends or something. Let's go find out!  
*All follow Kitty*  
Kitty: *squeezes stress ball so hard it bursts open*  
Suezanne: Kitty! How'd you do that? It's impossible, really, to do that...*worried look*  
Kitty: *sighs as the beans or whatever's inside it falls through her fingers* Sowwy, Su...I just have some troubles in our world. *shrugs while frowning*  
Suezanne: *walks up to Kitty and begins talking quietly and then a look of understanding crosses her face as Kitty looks as if she's about to cry*  
*Naruto characters look at each other in confusion*  
Haku: Suezanne-chan? What's wrong with Kitty-chan?  
Suezanne: It's up to her if she tells you...  
Neji: *walks up to Kitty* Are you alright?  
Kitty: *smiles slightly* No. Not really, but don't worry about me, yeah? *punches Neji very lightly in the shoulder while smiling*  
Neji: *smiles while poking her gently on the nose*  
Suzanne: *looks concerned whenever she looks at Kitty but when she looks up she looks pissed* Haku I need to blow off some steam and I left my new stress ball at home cause I didn't think I'd need it will you fight me for a bit  
Haku: well I guess but I'm stopping if you get hurt  
Suezanne: ^_^ I have a wonderful boyfriend *they start to fight*  
Sasuke: o.O How does that work, exactly?  
Kitty: How does what work? *completely confused as she glances from Neji to Sasuke*  
Naruto: Her getting ticked off over your problem?  
Kitty: Oh! Well, we're REALLY good friends, and so she wishes she could do something, but she can't...I wish I could do something, but I can't...I kinda punched my ex once in the kidneys by accident, though...^0^'' I felt bad about it, but it was kinda funny!  
All: *anime fall*  
Neji: Don'tcha think that's kinda mean?  
Kitty: *glances at Neji* For an obsessive stalker?  
Neji: O.O'' Good point.  
Suezanne: *they finished fighting* Thanks Haku *starts mumbling to herself* Oh how I wish I could give Kit's stalker a good kick in the balls  
Kitty: LOL! Don't worry bout him now...I was just thinking of the past. Now, he's PISSED at me, cuz he thinks I was in on a prank call my step-bro did...And he blames me, saying I'm his archenemy, so yeah. I'm happy now, but I'm paranoid he's gonna hurt me or something. *glances warily over her shoulder*  
Neji: *wraps his arm around her shoulder* Don't worry, Kitty. No one's gonna get you while you're here with us.  
Suezanne: Yeah! Not to mention that if he even lays a FINGER on you, I'll kick him SO hard in the balls, he won't be able to have kids.  
Haku: Isn't that a little harsh?  
Suezanne: No one hurts my friends and gets away with it they must pay *anime scene Suezanne is on fire*  
Haku: anyone?  
Suezanne: well my other friends might get off lighter but they would still be punished  
Haku: what about me?  
Suezanne: I would think of different means to punish you  
Haku: like?  
Suezanne: like no making out for a week or not speaking to you for a while  
Haku: T.T  
Suezanne: but you don't have to worry about that unless you make one of my friends cry  
Kitty: I HIGHLY doubt you're gonna have to worry about THAT, Suezanne! Haku's WAY too nice to even hurt a bug! *smiles at Haku*  
Haku: *blushes and smiles* Thank you for the compliment, Kitty.  
Kitty: *nods*  
Gaara: Oi! Are you all done here in Suna yet or not? We're getting tired of A) Being ignored and B) being around ya'll.  
Kitty/Suezanne: O.O  
Gaara: *looks confused* Wh-What?  
Kitty: YOU SOUNDED COUNTRY!  
*Kitty and Suezanne both burst out laughing*  
Suezanne: Um kit I'm a little country myself  
Kitty: sorry  
Suezanne: it's ok! ^_^  
Kitty: I'm kinda country myself, I just think it's funny because GAARA sounds country...*eye twitches* He's supposed to be totally serious and psycho all the time! LOL! ^_^  
Gaara: *is pouting now* I feel very loved...  
Kitty: O.O I thought you didn't know what love was?  
Suezanne: aw anybody can know what love is *hugs Gaara who was trying to escape  
Gaara: *trying to get away from Suezanne*  
Kitty: *laughing her ass off* I've never seen Gaara so scared! LOL!  
Naruto: O.O WTF?  
Kitty: OH! I love IM messages! IDK!  
Naruto: =^-^= OMFG! I 3 U!  
Kitty: O.o Uhmm...WTF? Why?  
Naruto: Cuz you talk IM too! *ish laughing*  
All: -_-''  
Suezanne: *is hugging Haku because Gaara escaped and she's still in a hugging mood*  
Gaara: *standing a good deal away from Suezanne*  
Kitty: *walks over to Gaara and begins to poke his forehead*  
Gaara: Why're you poking my forehead?  
Kitty: ^_^ Cuz I like to poke foreheads! It's called the Poking no Jutsu! POKE! *pokes his forehead again and runs back to Neji, giggling, as Gaara tries to kill her*  
Neji: Gaara! Quit it! She's just having fun!  
Gaara: Well...LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!  
Kitty: T.T He hates me...*falls and crosses her arms, pouting*  
Neji: *trying to cheer her up*  
Suezanne: *is instantly holding Gaara up by the coller of his shirt* apoligize to Kit!  
Haku: Su-chan calm down  
Suezanne: Kit has enough to feel bad about without you adding to it!  
Kitty: O.O  
Haku: Kitty can you get her to stop?  
Kitty: I don't know I've never seen her this upset she's been mad but not like this  
Suezanne: *suddenly seems to realize what she was doing and let's Gaara go* I'm sorry I-I'm sorry *runs*  
Haku: Su-chan! *runs after*  
Kitty: Su! *runs after Haku who's running after Su*  
Naruto: o.O What just happened?  
Sasuke: Dunno. But we should follow them.  
Neji: Yeah. I agree.  
*Konoha Nin follow after Su, Kitty, and Haku, reluctantly followed by the Suna Nin*  
Suezanne: *stops in a clearing near Kohona is shaking and sits down*  
Haku: *finally catches up* Su-chan are you ok?  
Everyone else: *catch up but stay hidden to see what happens*  
Suezanne: *looks up at Haku* Haku-chan. Not really Kit has all these things going on and I'm so worried about her and I've got things going on and I don't know when Kit said "he hate me" I just snapped  
Haku: *sits behind Su pulls her onto his lap and puts his arms around her* what kind of things?  
Suezanne: like this one time when my family went out to eat and my little brother and I decided to stay home they said they'd call to ask what we wanted later they did call and I answered they asked if my brother was there so I handed him the phone and he ordered then he handed the phone to me to order but they'd hung up  
Haku: *is shocked*  
Suezanne: I don't think I'd ever been so upset I felt like crying but for some reason I couldn't cry when they came home I didn't want to go downstairs so I stayed in my room I don't think they even noticed I was gone and another time when our eldest sister came to visit there was only 6 seat for the table set we had so we added a different chair and one of my other sisters sugested our little brother should sit there but when dinner came my mom said for me to sit in the other chair I got up and went to my room and my mother didn't even come after me the one who came after me was the visiting sister I was in the bathroom that was connected to our room and I was leaning aginst the locked door crying she didn't try to get me to come out but she did talk to me through the door and that made me feel better  
Haku *patiently waiting for Su to finish*  
Suezanne: and that's just 2 of the things that have happened to me that why I spend so much time with my friends and at the library and bookstore because I can get away from my family because the only one I really would like to live with is my eldest sister but I can't live with her don't get my wrong I really love my family but I don't want ever go home I'd rather stay here I would still talk to them through letters and things like that but I don't want to go back to living with them *turns around in Haku's arms and cries on his chest*  
Haku: *rocking her back and forth* shh you'll be ok I'm here and I'll always be there for you  
Kitty: *comes out of the bushes and sits down beside Su and Haku* Hey, Su? It's alright. You have Haku and me, yeah? I know how it feels to be ignored, cuz when my dad first married my stepmom, he pretty much did ignore me and it made me really sad. He had always been there for me, but it turned out to be alright...I kinda opened his eyes to what he was doing. :3 But neways. We don't need to go back. Not yet. I will sooner or later, but you don't. So don't think about it, yeah?  
Su: *looks up at Kitty and nods, smiling*  
Kitty: *smiles widely and hugs Su before she gets to her feet and stretches*  
Haku: *helps Su to her feet as he wipes her tears away*  
Kitty: *turns to the bushes* You can come out now.  
All: *Come out*  
Su: *Stares and then blushes, hiding her face in Haku's shoulder*  
Kitty: *Smiles widely and then skips over to Neji, her hands on his shoulders and jumped up*  
Neji: Kitty! *stumbles slightly and catches Kitty before she falls and blushes*  
Kitty: *smiles gently and leans up to kiss Neji* I don't really wanna go home yet, either! So think you can deal with us for awhile more?  
Neji: *nods* Yeah. You haven't met everybody yet, anyways!  
Kitty: Yay! *Is set down and runs over to Su, a confused look on her face*  
Suezanne: What's up, Kitty?  
Kitty: I just thought of something...You now how we were in YYH?  
Suezanne: Yeah...?  
Kitty: And Kurama and Hiei kissed us?  
Suezanne: Yeah?  
Kitty: Are we cheating on them or on Haku and Neji or what? My brain hurts...T.T  
Suezanne: I'd say neither because technicly we never went on a real date with them anyway I'm going to stay here with Haku I don't to go home maybe I'll change my mind in a few days ^_^  
Kitty: Hmm...Didn't think of it that way...And even if we DO go back, we can always come back here, yeah?  
Suezanne: *nods happily*  
Kitty: YAY! *turns to Konoha Nin* Can we go back to Konoha and meet the rest of the guys?  
Sasuke: Sure. Let's go.  
Kitty: *goes and hugs the Sand Sibs* Bye, Dolly, Psycho Panda, and Temmy! We'll visit again!  
Suezanne: Yeah! Bye!  
*Goes back to Konoha*  
Gaara: They scare me...  
Kankurou/Temari: Yep.


	2. More Crazies and a few OCs

Back in Konoha now*  
Suezanne: If we're gonna stay any longer than a few more hours...We're gonna need clothes and the necessities...  
Kitty: I'll go back and get everything! I need to get some of my things, neways...*shifty eyes*  
Neji: What?  
Suezanne: You do NOT want to know. You can get my stuff, right, Kitty?  
Kitty: Cha! *nods*  
Suezanne: Alright. Clothes and my other misc. favorite stuff...But not my manga or anime, since we're kinda in it...  
Kitty: Alright! Be back soon, yeah? *leans in so she can whisper to Su* And don't do anything TOO frisky while I'm gone!  
Suezanne: KITTY! *punches Kitty in the shoulder*  
Kitty: JK! See ya later! *disappears into thin air*  
All: O.O  
Neji: How'd she do that?  
Suezanne: *smirks* Magic!  
Neji: seriously?  
Suezanne: naw she just jumped into the invisible portal that leads to her shower drain  
Sasuke: why is it invisible?  
Suezanne: because if people saw it they would freak out besides you can only use it if you know it's there otherwise some random things would be popping out everywhere  
Sasuke: Hm...Good point, I guess.  
Naruto: Neways! Whaddya wanna do until she gets back, Suezanne?  
Suezanne: Well...She'd kill me if I went ahead and met anyone else...Except for Hinata, I think...Uhm. I dunno.  
Sasuke: Hey, dobe. Wanna train while we wait?  
Naruto: SURE! I'll win, teme!  
*Naruto and Sasuke start fighting*  
Suezanne: Uhmm...o.O  
Neji: Don't worry about them. They do this all the time.  
Suezanne: I hope Kit gets back so I can spar with her she's the only one who can really understand when I say crazy things plus we both know the others limit  
Neji: what do you mean by limit?  
Suezanne: well we can't pass that limit or things will get dangerous not just for us but the people around us *mumbles to herself* thats why I have the 6 seals  
Neji and Haku: *didn't quite hear and are about to ask her what she said when Kitty reappears, landing, once again, on Neji*  
Kitty: Hiya, Neji! Thanks for breaking my fall! *gets up off Neji*  
Neji: . N-No p-p-problem...*Gets to feet*  
Kitty: Here ya go, Su! *hands Suezanne her stuff*  
Suezanne: Great! Now we can spar each other, Kitty!  
Kitty: *glances around at others* Ya sure that's a good idea?  
Suezanne: *whispers in Kit's ear* as long as I don't release my seals I'll be fine don't worry  
Kitty: *whispering back* I know I can't help it your my friend  
Suezanne: I know so let's start  
Kitty: *reluctanly* ok  
*Kitty and Suezanne begin sparring, Kitty reluctantly at first, but then slowly getting into the gist of it and becoming more competitive*  
Neji: Whoa...They're so fast. But I thought that they weren't ninja?  
Haku: I dunno...I knew Su-chan was strong...But I think she's even stronger. And Kit-chan, too!  
Neji: *smirks* Kitty's a strong girl. I can tell-  
Naruto: DON'T GO INTO YOUR DESTINY THING, DAMMIT, NEJI! *Gets hit by Sasuke*  
Sasuke: Pay attention, dobe.  
Naruto: TEME!  
Neji/Haku: *shakes heads in exasperation*  
Neji: But I can't help but think that they're both hiding something...*Begins musing to himself*  
Suezanne: *fighting hard* do you think they'll suspect Kit  
Kitty: *fighting* I dunno maybe will you tell them?  
Suezanne: no at least not yet not until I have to I don't want them to know  
Kitty: I won't tell them unless you want me to  
Suezanne: thanks Kit  
Kitty: *Fox grin as she attacks Suezanne as she is attacked and both fall* Whoa! Crap, Su! That hurt! *Moves her jaw a bit* Wanna call it a draw?  
Suezanne: Sure!  
*Both get to their feet as Sasuke and Naruto stop fighting, too*  
Neji: Neways...Who do you wanna meet next, girls?  
Kitty: *turns to Suezanne and starts to whisper* Who do you wanna meet next, Su?  
Suezanne: I dunno...Who do you wanna meet?  
Kitty: ^.^ I kinda wanna meet Team 8.  
Suezanne: Shino, Kiba, and Hinata?  
Kitty: *nods*  
Suezanne: Kay. *turns back around* Team 8?  
Neji: K. Let's go.  
Suezanne: woohoo I get to meet Hinata *looks at Naruto* She's sweet and nice and cute  
Kitty: yeah great girl  
Haku: I don't think I've met her  
Suezanne: then meet her you must *jumps on his back* I'm tired from fighting with Kit carry me  
Haku: *chuckles and carries Su* ^_^  
Kitty: Su! You're lazy! Just like Shika-kun!  
Suezanne: *sticks her tongue out at Kitty as Haku follows Sasuke*  
Neji: Want me to carry you, Kitty? *ish blushing*  
Kitty: *smiles gently* No, I'm fine walking. But...*Grabs Neji's hand and links her fingers with his and pulls him after everyone and is happily humming to herself*  
Suezanne: ^_^ I think I see them  
Sasuke: yeah that's them  
Naruto: OI HINATA-CHAN  
Hinata: Hi Naruto-Kun  
Suezanne: they're so cute together don't you think Haku?  
Haku: yeah  
Hinata: *major blushage*  
Kitty: Aw, don't tease her, Su! *turns to Hinata, Shino, and Kiba and waves* Hi! My name's Kitty!  
Suezanne: And I'm Suezanne, Su for short! We're visiting Leaf for awhile and trying to make new friends!  
Kiba: Hiya! ^_^ *turns to Kitty* Do you like dogs?  
Kitty: Hmm...I prefer cats, but dogs are SO kawaii! ^_^  
Kiba: I like her! Right, Akamaru?  
Akamaru: Arf! *Translation: Yes!*  
Kiba: What about you, Su? Do you like dogs? Or bugs, for that matter?  
Suezanne: sorry full-on cat person but dogs are ok if you want a dog lover talk to my sister then again she'd never come here as for bugs I like dragonflies butterflies and fireflies but I absolutly hate cochroaches they freak me out *shudders* why?  
Kiba: Cuz Shino has bugs living inside him.  
Kitty: Aren't they called Kikai?  
Shino: *nods*  
Kitty: *shrugs* I'm alright with most bugs, 'cept for spiders, beetles, some types of worms, and cockroaches. I like cats, too, but I like all animals! But especially monkeys! *smiles widely* Do you like monkeys, Kiba?  
Kiba: o.O Yeah. I guess.  
Akamaru: Arf! *Translation: Ha ha!*  
Neji: But yeah, they're gonna be staying in Leaf for awhile and wanted to meet everyone. Would you mind hanging out with us for awhile to get to know them?  
Kiba: Not at all! Right, Hinata-chan?  
Hinata: R-R-Right...*Blushes heavily*  
Suezanne: *still on Haku* you know Hinata if you blush too much you'll pass out I'm a prime example  
Haku: *chuckles*  
Hinata: 8chuckles lightly almost no one hears*  
Suezanne: *get's off Haku's back and goes over to Hinata* *whispers* hey Hinata I think you should sing Karaoke with me and Kit tonight  
Hinata:=O///O=  
Suezanne: *still whispers* I'll help you get ready and I'll help you practice singing I'll pick you up at 6:00  
Hinata: b-but  
Suezanne: *stops whispering* ok I'll see you then Hinata  
Kitty: O.O *runs over to Suezanne to speak with her* Su! You KNOW I can't sing in front of people!  
Suezanne: *giggles* Don't worry, Kit! You'll do fine! And besides. We both have admirers we need to impress! *blushes slightly* And so does Hinata-chan.  
Kitty: Well...This should help with her shyness...But it's 4. We only have two hours to prepare her AND ourselves! -.-'' If I get embarressed, you're going to regret it, Su...*looks down dejectedly*  
Suezanne: *puts her hand on Kitty's shoulder* Don't worry, Kitty. You sing just fine. Just don't worry and have fun!  
Kitty: *looks up and smiles, nodding* Yeah!  
Haku: What are you three talking about?  
Suezanne: we're going to do Karaoke tonight  
The guys: Hunh? O.O When did we decide this?  
Suezanne: A few minutes ago? Hinata-chan's agreed to do it with us. Why don't ya'll do it, too?  
Naruto: I bet that I can beat Sasuke at karaoke! He hardly ever speaks!  
Sasuke: You're on, dobe.  
*They run off to get ready*  
Kitty: -.-'' Guess we really are doing this...Hey, Neji? How about we do a song together after we take our individual turns?  
Neji: Sure! *walks over to Kitty and they disappear to prepare*  
Haku: And you want me to sing with you, too, right, Su-chan?  
Suezanne: *nods happily*  
*Basically everyone is preparing themselves and their songs, and Kitty and Suezanne DO help Hinata*  
~~~Time passes to 1 hour an 55 minutes later and they got get everyone to go to Karaoke place~~~  
*Everyone arrives*  
Kitty: Hiya, everyone! ^_^  
Naruto/Sasuke: *glaring at each other*  
Suezane: Whoa. Feel the friendly vibes, Kit...  
Kitty: -_-'' If they kill each other, I am NOT responsible...  
Suezanne: Of course. Now, who wants to go first?  
Naruto: I WILL!  
Kitty/Suezanne: O.o''  
Kitty: O...kay...Go for it, Naru-kun.  
*Naruto runs up to the podium/stage thingie*  
Sasuke: Hmph...This should be interesting and funny, to say the least...  
*Naruto begins singing*  
Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
Aaaaaaaah!  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, were Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
Conclusions manifest  
Your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see youre full of shit and thats alright  
Thats how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now thats over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now thats over  
I see your motives inside, and your decisions to hide  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, were Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
And this is not where you belong  
Kitty: Cha! Go Naru-kun! *ish jumping up and down*  
Suezanne: *looks at Sasuke and smirks* Well, Sasuke? Think you can do better than him?  
Sasuke: *starts sulking*  
Naruto: *jumps off the stage and runs over to Kitty and Hinata* Well? Well? How'd I do?  
Kitty: Terrific!  
Hinata: G-G-Great, N-Naruto...  
Kitty, Hey, Naru-kun? We want you to do a duet with Hina-chan, so while me and Su sing, can you go with her in a corner and learn it?  
Naruto: Sure...  
*They go*  
Neji: Why don't you go, Kitty?  
Kitty: *nods happily and nervously gets up on the stage* Uhmm...  
Suezanne: Go for it, Kitty!  
Kitty: *smiles widely and nods happily and begins singing*  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz It's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...  
Kitty: *finishes singing, blushing bright red as she fumbles to put the microphone back, and trips down the stairs off the stage but Neji catches her*  
Suezanne: See! I told you that you could sing just fine, Kit! *smirks*  
Kitty: *scowls slightly but then nods* Thanks, I guess, Su. But now it's your turn...  
Suezanne: *goes up on stage*  
Kitty: *looks to Neji* Thank you for catching me...  
Neji: Of course...*kisses Kitty gently*  
Suezanne: ok I'm going up now *starts to sing*  
When Ive gone too far  
When Ive had enough  
When Im losing ground  
Feeling out of touch  
I dont run and hide  
I just look inside  
for a simple peace of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet and  
When I feel afraid  
Feel like checking out  
You stand up and take a bow  
You shine when others need you,  
You speak and I believe you,  
I know the light that guides you  
will join the light that walks behind you,  
You shine  
like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine and every days another opportunity to shine  
The way you see the world  
The way it sees your back  
Youre the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you dont like the way  
The way it looks to you  
Youve got all the power to choose  
Turn right  
Turn left  
Turn the other way  
Make it light  
Make it dark  
Make it go away  
Love the way you write  
The script to your own life  
Youre the star  
Youre on tonight  
And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
Thats who you are  
Its who you are  
You shine  
like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine and every days another opportunity to shine  
To shine  
I know the light the light that guides you  
Ill join the light that walks behind you,  
You shine you shine  
your my life I know you, you shine  
like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities you shine and every days another opportunity to shine  
Suezanne: *walks over to Hinata and Naruto* you're up Hinata  
Hinata: =^///^= *goes to stage and sings*  
I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will never be tame  
I knew you were something special  
when you spoke my name  
now I can't wait to see you again  
I've got a way of knowing  
when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
in another life  
Cause I felt a deep connection  
when you looked into my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
you asked me what I'm thinking about  
felt like I couldn't breath  
you ask what's wrong with me  
my best friend Lesley said  
oh she's just being Miley  
the next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
my heart it can't rest til then oh  
I I can't wait to see you again  
I got this crazy feeling,  
deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader  
but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
you asked me what I'm thinking about  
felt like I couldn't breath  
you ask what's wrong with me  
my best friend Lesley said  
oh she's just being Miley  
the next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
my heart it can't rest til then oh  
I I can't wait to see you again  
Hinata: It's your turn now Kiba  
Kiba: Awooooo! Now you can see a REAL pro go at it! *jumps on stage*  
Kitty: Betcha it's gonna be something funny...  
Suezanne: Like...  
Kitty/Suezanne: Who Let the Dogs Out! *both bust out laughing*  
Naruto: I don't think he'll do THAT song! It's annoying!  
Kitty: Wanna bet?  
Naruto: Sure! Ten dollars to each of ya from me if I lose, and ten from each of ya to me if you lose!  
Kitty/Suezanne: Deal!  
Kiba: Quiet down, ne? *starts singing*  
Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Kitty/Suezanne: TOLD YA! Ya owe us ten bucks each!  
Naruto: *grumbles as he hands over the money to the two girls*  
Kitty: Yay! *high fives Suezanne*  
Sasuke: Hn....Guess I'll go next...  
Naruto: Sasuke-teme, you're gonna suck!  
Sasuke: *glares at Naruto before walking up the steps with his hands in his pockets* If any of you laugh...  
Kitty: Just get on with it, Sasu-kun!  
Sasuke: *blushes but follows Kitty's advice*  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
But under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly, Afraid to lose control  
Cuz everything you thought that I would be  
Is falling apart right in front of you  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Kitty: Oohhh...Go Sasu-kun!  
Sakura: *can be heard cheering 100 miles away*  
Suezanne: I thought we got rid of her...  
Kitty: Shall I?  
Suezanne: Nah! If she comes back, that's when we kill her.  
Kitty: Agreed.  
Suezanne: oh it's your turn Haku  
Haku: =^_^= *goes to sing* this is for you Su-chan  
Its undeniable...that we should be together  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah...  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.(yeah)  
So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
Never would of made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
Cause...  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.  
Say farewell to the dark night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and reached into the light  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line - just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.  
Haku: *comes back over to Suezanne*  
Suezanne: =^_^= that was sweet Haku *kisses his cheek*  
Haku: *kisses Suezanne  
Haku and Suezanne: *break apart for air*  
Kitty: your turn Neji  
Neji: *goes to sing*  
Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Neji: your turn Shino  
Shino: ....Do I have to?  
Suezanne: Yes!  
Shino: ....Fine....*walks up on stage*  
Hey mom theres something in the backroom  
I hope its not the creatures from above  
You used to read me stories  
As if my dreams were boring  
We all know conspiracies are dumb  
What if people knew that these were real  
Id leave my closet door open all night  
I know the CIA would say  
What you hear is all hearsay  
I wish someone would tell me what was right  
Up all night long  
And theres something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
Im not like you guys  
Im not like you  
I am still the skeptic, yes you know me  
Been best friends and will be til we die  
I got an injection  
Of fear from the abduction  
My best friend thinks Im just telling lies  
Up all night long  
And theres something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
Im not like you guys  
Im not like you  
Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation  
Information, nice to know ya, paranoia  
Wheres my mother, biofather  
Up all night long  
And theres something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
Im not like you guys  
Twelve majestic lies  
*Shino walks offstage and stands by Suezanne and Kitty, arms crossed*  
Shino: Happy?  
Naruto: Whoa! Bugboy CAN sing!  
Kiba: Shut up, Naruto! *hits over head*  
Naruto: OW! YOU FLEA INFECTED-  
Kitty: *covers his mouth* Now now. We're still not done. We have to do partner songs! XP Neji! We'll go first!  
Neji: But I thought you hated going first?  
Kitty: Not with you up there with me! *drags Neji up on stage again*  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.  
Kitty: *jumps off stage, all giddy now* I love that song! Don't you, Neji? Suezanne?  
Neji: *blushes and nods, smiling at Kitty*  
Suezanne: Yah, it's a sweet song, I've gotta agree. Hey! Hinata! Naruto! You two are up now! Are you guys ready?  
Hinata: *blushes* ready Naruto  
Naruto: You bet!  
Naruto: Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
Hinata: Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?  
Both: Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue  
Suezanne: and last but I hope not least Me and Haku *grabs Haku's hand*  
Suezanne: I am a small part of the world I have a small hand which to hold  
Haku: but if I stand by your side and you put your hand in mine together we can be so strong and bold  
Both: I am a small part of the world I have a small dream in my eye  
Suezanne: but if I show you my dreams  
Haku: and if you add yours to mine  
Both: together we can reach up to the skys  
Hand in hand dreams combine voice with voice together for all time  
Hand in hand dreams combine voice with voice... for all time  
I am a small part of the worl I have a small voice ringing clear  
Suezanne: but if I sing out for freedom  
Haku: and you add your voice to mine  
Both: together we have nothing left to fear  
Hand in hand dreams combine voice with voice together for all time  
Hand in hand dreams combine voice with voice  
Hand in hand dreams combine voice with voice together for all time  
Hand in hand dreams combine voice with voice... for all time  
Suezanne: I am a small part of the world  
Both: take my hand  
Suezanne and Haku: *go back to the group*  
Kitty: Ya-Cha! I'm glad you suggested this now, Su! I had lots of fun! *is extremely hyper now for some reason*  
Suezanne: *smiles and nods* Yep! *leans in so she can whisper to Kitty* And I think we pushed Hinata and Naruto together!  
*Both look at the two Ninja and smile to see them holding hands*  
Kitty: CHA! Mission accomplished!  
*Silence for a moment*  
Neji: What's wrong now?  
Kitty: I'm bored! What now?  
Suezanne: Hmmm...Hey, I have an idea...


End file.
